


Mating ball

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Undertale AU - Fandom, legondfell - Fandom
Genre: Mating Ball, Multi, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Viper wanted to go see the other lamia but she get's more than she bargained for.





	Mating ball

Mating ball-

 Viper got news of other lamia in one of the AU's making her happy to know others were alive. She wanted to go and see them and after begging Pepper let her go. When she got there she was surprised by a group of Sans first. They were small constrictor types except Red who was a rattler. Even though she was a viper type and slightly bigger than them they were no threat. Little Blue kept wrapping himself around her tail as if he was trying to get warmth. Red and Sans started doing the same ending up with them tangled together. Viper could start to feel hands stroking her scales making her shiver. The heat from the other three made her light headed and relaxed. Their bodies wrapped and slithered around her. For a moment she thought Red was kissing her neck when she felt fangs. Her body jerked from the bite tossing all of them off of her. Curling up she could feel the venom course through her and her body went limp.  
She was still able to breath but she couldn't move, damn neuron-toxins. Red was the first to loom over her as he moved her to lay on her back. Soon the other two were back this time Blue started rubbing her breast. Sans on the other hand was looking for her slit. She tried to move but Red's venom was strong. Lucky she had an immunity to stuff like this. Sans had found what he was looking for. Pushing aside the scales that covered her more important parts and finding her soft center. He was about to start when there was a loud screeching noise sending all three of the smaller lamia scattering. Out of nowhere two much larger lamia appeared. Viper could move a bit now and she saw two Papyri- Swap and Fell. There were shrieks from from the Sans as they tried to scare off the two larger ones. The Fell lamia gave a very loud shriek making the Sans retreat. The Swap lamia carefully picked her up keeping her close as the Fell took a look at her being a bit rough.  
When he noticed the open scales he seemed to purr a bit. Swap could hear him and took a hold of her wrist even though she still couldn't fight back. Their bodies wrapped around her and each other rubbing her scales even more. These two constrictors were way bigger than her Swap being a python and Fell a anaconda. Again she started feeling light headed, she knew what this was a mating ball. The smaller sans were trying to do the same to her only a moment ago. When she felt something warm and wet rub against her she jumped wrapping her tail around one of the others. It was Fell and he was trying to enter her, she tensed up trying to close her scales to keep him out.  
There was a growl as he forced the scales back open. Holding them open he thrust inside of her making her arch against Swap. She tried to fight back but both of them held onto her tight as they did as they pleased. With the combination of Fell fucking her and Swap biting her neck she stopped fighting and began enjoying the mating. Fell slammed in hard as he came but Viper hadn't even reached her tipping point. After Fell withdrew Swap turned her to face him, it was his turn now. Swap was slower licking her face and grabbing her breast.  
Swap was skilled with what he was doing slowly bringing her to a climax. Not to be left out Fell started rubbing against her backside. That is what tipped her over the edge, her tail wrapped tight around the other two as her body shook. As Swap came she clamped down hard her hands clawing at any part she could reach. Fell even came again as well feeling both of them shake. Remaining in the mating ball they drifted off to sleep.

 

 When Viper awoke she found the other lamia had joined the ball to sleep and keep warm. Blue had wrapped himself around her waist so he could sleep on her chest. Red had managed to curl up with Fell and Sans between her and Swap. She could move now but if she did she'd risk waking the others and the mating ball would start again. Blue tightened up a bit as he started to wake up. Opening his eyes he saw that she was awake giving a quick look at the others. Moving his body lower Blue remembered where her opening was. Viper tried not to move and wake the others. Carefully he moved the scales aside flicking his tongue against the softer flesh. Clamping her jaw tight she stopped a moan from escaping her, damn she was still sensitive. Blue moved again this time lining himself up to take the plunge. This time she couldn't hold back a gasp as he began slowly fucking her like Swap had done this time with him sucking her breast. She was starting to pant as her tail twitched knowing that it had rubbed against one of the others. Sans was the first to wake up seeing Blue just finish. Viper was dazed as Blue moved over and Sans took his spot. He was a bit bigger than Blue and liked to go deep with his thrust. She couldn't help it now as her tail thrashed against any of the others that were close to her waking them up. Swap and Fell tried to remove Sans but he hissed at them and wouldn't let go. Viper even wrapped her arms and body around him keeping him where he was. Soon she was arching her back almost lifting Sans into the air. There was a spurt of blue cum that dribbled down her tail as Sans finished. Viper continued to twitch her mouth hanging open and some of her venom drooling down her jaw.  
The two Papyri looked at her in amazement when Red pushed them aside. With a growling hiss Sans gave up his spot not wanting to get into a fight. Red wasted no time paying no heed to the other lamias cum leaking from her and started to fuck her still twitching body. It only took a few thrust before she came again this time thrashing and gasping from overestimation. Red held on tight as Swap and Fell held her down keeping her from throwing him off. The next orgasms made her arch her back so hard they could hear her bones pop. She was gasping for air as the others still held her down.  
There was a loud crackle of magic making the lamia scatter leaving Viper sprawled out on the ground. Still trying to catch her breath she could see through the fog finding Pepper standing above her. "What did they do to you?" He leaned down seeing her abdomen slightly swollen. Pressing down she gave a pained whine as the concentrated magic leaked from her opening. Pepper growled pressing down harder forcing the cum from her. Soon she was laying in a small puddle of mixed colors. He picked her up as she passed out looking into the forest cover. "DAMN YOU, IF I EVER GET A HOLD OF YOU... I'M MAKING A NEW SNAKE SKIN WARDROBE!"  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
